ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pulling the Strings
Mobs Experience 2000xp or 2000 Limit points if set on limit mode. Note that you don't lose Experience points upon defeat. General Treasure *Worm Mulch Treasure by Job Notes *'This ENM cannot be done with Dancer, Scholar, Geomancer, or Rune Fencer.' *To enter the battlefield, talk to Twinkbrix in Oldton Movalpolos (E-13). *Trade Twinkbrix between 1 and 10,000 gil to have a chance at getting the key item Shaft Gate Operating Dial, required to enter the fight. When given gil, he will roll two 50-sided dice, and you must beat him by rolling between 2 and X. X is determined by the formula X = Gil / 200: for example trading 2,000 gil will roll between 2 and 10; trading him 10,000 gil will roll between 2 and 50. If you do not get the key item the first time, you will have to keep paying him gil until you roll between 2 and X. SE unveiled that trading a specific amount of gil on a specific day will improve chances of a win. **This number has been proven to be 2,716 (referring to Mine Shaft #2716), as the dialogue will change, and the correct day is Lightsday. *Once you have the Shaft Gate Operating Dial, you can go to Mine Shaft #2716 yourself, using the furnace hatches in Newton Movalpolos and the three levers in Oldton Movalpolos, or you can pay him another 2,000 gil, and he will teleport you directly to the battlefield. *You will have the option of entering Automaton Assault or Pulling the Strings at the battlefield. Only one of these two battlefields can be attempted once every 5 Earth days regardless of win or lose. *If you have the key item for Bionic Bug, you can obtain the key item for Automaton Assault and Pulling the Strings; however, you will lose the key item for Bionic Bug when you use Twinkbrix to transport you to Mine Shaft #2716. *The Fantoccini NM must be defeated to win this ENM. *It is a mannequin monster that takes the same job as the player character who enters the ENM, and can use spells and skills, and occasionally the 2 hour ability. *The Fantoccini NM as a Beastmaster, Dragoon, Summoner, or Puppetmaster will call up their respective pets. *The Fantoccini is either highly resistant or possibly immune to Sleep. *The Blue Mage Fantoccini will only use Blue Magic the player has equipped, with one exception: it always has Frypan. *This is a solo ENM, and the character's subjob is removed for the fight. *The Moblin Fantocciniman is a Moblin that does not attack by default; instead it sits there and rolls a marionette die (does a special) that can do a random buff on either the player character, the Fantoccini or its pets (if present). This ability can also do some nasty things like activate the Fantoccini's 2 hour ability, or fully replenish the Fantoccini's HP and MP. *Note: If attacked, he will attack you. Additionally, he is much stronger than Fantoccini.* *If the Moblin Fantocciniman is defeated, the Fantoccini and its pet will receive a permanent Terror effect for the duration of the battle. *The Worm Mulch is the only item that regularly drops. All the other items have a smaller chance of loading based on the job of the character who wins the ENM; all these other items are job-specific and are only awarded to the job that can use them. *Note: Puppetmaster will not get a Rare/Ex equippable item, but instead 1-2 attachments (with 2 being a rare occurrence). These attachments are not Rare/Ex, unlike the rewards for the other jobs, and can be sold on the AH.* *In the June 2007 update, drop rate of attachments for Puppetmaster was increased. Job Specific Guides Pulling the Strings: Beastmaster Pulling the Strings: Black Mage Pulling the Strings: Blue Mage Pulling the Strings: Corsair Pulling the Strings: Dragoon Pulling the Strings: Ninja Pulling the Strings: White Mage Pulling the Strings: Samurai Pulling the Strings: Bard Pulling the Strings: Monk Pulling the Strings: Puppetmaster Pulling the Strings: Dark Knight ---- category:ENM